Five Loves
by Ziinect
Summary: Cinco chicas, Cinco chicos, Cinco historias, Cinco Amores, Entren y lean n.n
1. Chapter 1

**Ziinect: Bueno, me ausente un tiempito a que si? Jajaja, fue culpa de amour sucre :c hablando de eso les dejo este fic**

**Yumiko: amour sucre le pertenece a ChiNoMiko, el fic es creado sin fines de lucro**

* * *

Cinco chicas entran a un nuevo instituto sus nombres?, bueno ellas son: Caels, ella es rubia, alta de tez blanca como el más puro marfil, orbes azules y una forma peculiar de vestir, sus amigas dicen que es una especie de tsundere, pero mas mandona a aun, solo se la ve tranquila cuando lee su preciado yaoi. Luego esta Catherine, tez blanca sus ojos son de dos colores rosado y violeta, es de estatura baja su cabello dorado llega a cubrir su cintura y por lo general usa faldas y blusas que no tapen su ombligo en el cual ella tiene un pircing, lo que más ama es su psp, no puede estar sin ella. Luego tenemos a Rocio, su cabello es largo hasta su espalda su fleco tapa uno de sus ojos color chocolate, su piel pálida hace que se vea mucho más linda en especial porque le gusta utilizar colores pastel, es la más delicada de las 5 siempre utiliza vestidos y un lazo en su cabello .También esta Naomi su cabello corto y blanco hace que sus ojos marrones resalten además de que su cabello está adornado con unas mechas azules , es bajita y utiliza más que nada shorts y tops, por lo general su cabello está adornado con unas hebillas negras que sostienen unos mechones que le molestan. También esta Alice, Alice es una chica bajita y delgada, de facciones delicadas y piel de porcelana, como si fuera una muñeca. Sedoso cabello carmesí con ojos de tonalidades rojizas, la personalidad de Alice es bastante complicada. Suele mostrarse fría y borde se comporta así debido a que todos le tienen miedo, y ella dice que si se muestra así tendrán más motivos para odiarla. Si la conoces un poco sabes que ella en realidad es muy amable y social, aunque sigue siendo terca…

-Oye, Caels- llamo Naomi a la mencionada

-si?- dijo la chica

-mira ese chico, a que es lindo- dijo Naomi señalando a un chico alto de cabello castaño y orbes verdes que estaba hablando con un peliazul.

-No puedo creer que recién entres y ya te fijes en un chico... No tienes remedio- dijo en un suspiro Caels

-Mooo, pero si yo no lo hago ustedes no lo harán- ijo haciendo un puchero Naomi, como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-Cállate Naomi, no seas babosa- dijo alice en un tono frio

-Alice-chan no seas mala- dijo Rocio mientras acomodaba su listón, en eso choca contra le espalda de un chico peligris y antes de caer, este se voltea rápidamente y la sostiene apoyándola contra el

-Está bien señorita?- dijo enfocando esos preciosos ojos en ella

-s-s-si- dijo tartamudeando rocio, caels estallo en carcajada al ver la escena, nunca había visto a rocio tan sonrojada, siendo tan pálida verla así daba mucha gracia. Alice le dio una cachetada en la cabeza a caels para que dejara de reír como foca.

-Bakaa- grito caels pero antes de lanzarse a matar a Alice un chico rubio se interpuso haciendo que caels lo tacleara por así decirlo…

-I-itte- dijo la rubia sentándose aun estando sobre el chico al notar como estaba se levanto rápidamente y se sonrojo violentamente, la situación la supero y salió corriendo, siendo perseguida por el chico de antes, quien le gritaba "oye se te callo esto"

-Baka- dijo Alice dando media vuelta dirigiéndose al patio, a ella no le importaba que pasara con rocio y el chico mucho menos como terminaría la cosa entre el rubio y caels, al salir noto a un chico sentado bajo un árbol tocando una guitarra, le entro curiosidad, si bien era muy fría, amaba la música, no profesionalmente pero realmente le gustaba mucho

-Oye, tabla de planchar, te gusto o qué? No me mires de esa forma- dijo con un notable enfado el chico

-a mí no me digas de esa forma pedazo de idiota- dijo fría la chica

-jajaja pero si es lo que eres- dijo acercándose a ella y acorralándola contra una esquina poniendo sus brazos a cada costado de la cara de la chica

-pero quien te crees tú?-se notaba mucho ya el enfado de Alice

-Castiel, y tú eres- dijo el levantando el rostro de Alice, pareciese que se disponía a besarla

-Alice, o me sueltas o la pagaras- dijo la chica cerrando sus puños

-que podría hacerme una tabla como tú? Aparte de planchar mi ropa en ti- el dirigió su boca al cuello de la chica y lo beso dejándole una marca, luego la soltó y se dirigió al instituto de nuevo

-Pervertido- dijo Alice tocando la zona afectada corrió tras el y le salto encima, se disponía a pegarle pero 3 chicas aparecieron frente a ellos, una rubia una asiática y una morena

-quien te crees par apegarle al novio de amber?- dijo la asiática tomando a Alice del cabello

-Suéltame tu estúpida… él es un hombre no puede defenderse solo?-en eso llega Naomi y toma a la asiática de su cabello

-quien te crees para tocarla?- luego de decir eso Naomi le dio un puñetazo a la chica

-arigatou, Naomi- dijo Alice sacudiendo su ropa

-Haber, alguna más quiere molestar a Alice?- dijo Naomi mirando desafiante a los 4, ella podría ser pequeña, pero odiaba que fastidiaran a Alice

-Tsck.- dijo castiel levantándose y comenzando a caminar seguido por la rubia y la morena, la asiática recién se estaba levantando con lágrimas en sus ojos

-Y que sea la última vez- dijo Naomi

* * *

**Ziinect: Hasta aquí, agradecimiento a mis 4 amigas Shakee (Naomi) Catherine (Catherine) Rocio (rocio) Lucia (Alice) Caels (soy yo XD)**

**Yumiko: Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ziinect: ando inspirada *u***

**Yumiko: se nota, ChiNoMiko es la dueña de amour sucre, el fic es creado sin fines de lucro**

* * *

_Preguntaran que paso con Catherine, Rocio, y Caels…_

**Rocio Pov…**

Ya habían pasado unos 10 minutos, y aun el no me soltaba, estaba como embobado, debes en cuando pude ver a caels siendo perseguida por el chico quien tenia en sus manos un manga yaoi de caels, creo que si ella supiera que es lo que se le callo ya hubiera matado al chico por ese manga…

-Soy Lysandro.- hablo el chico por fin, soltándome

-Rocio- dije mientras acomodaba mi vestido

-Veo que es nueva, quiere re correr el instituto conmigo?- dijo extendiendo su mano hacia mi con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas

-claro- dije tomando su mano, comenzamos a caminar, me mostro mi salón de clases, donde iba a sentarme, y todo eso, me mostro el gimnasio y por ultimo me llevo a un jardín, era muy hermoso, una fuente en el medio muchas, flores alrededor de esta , nos sentamos en el borde de la fuente, y saque una merienda de mi mochila, la compartimos juntos mientras el escribía en una libreta, la curiosidad me gano, no es propio de una chica ser curiosa, pero me gustaría saber que escribe allí

-Lysandro..- lo llame

-Dime- dijo sin apartar la mirada de la libreta

-Me quieres decir que escribes allI?- dije mientras terminaba de bebe mi jugo

-Que curiosa, notas- dijo el mirándome a los ojos y sonriendo de una forma muy linda

-Notas?, eres músico?- dije sonriendo

-digamos que si- luego de eso siguió escribiendo, me gustaba verlo, era completamente distinto cuando escribía, comenze a jugar con uno de mis anillos, este se calló a la fuente , intente alcanzarlo y caí a la fuente, Lysandro miraba la escena divertido, lo tome de su brazo y jale hacia mi haciendo que caiga

-No es divertido si también caes eh?- dije riendo mientras lo salpicaba

-Boba!- grito el comenzando a salpicarme, se patinó y callo sobre mí, sus labios cayeron sobre los míos, mi primer beso, había sido ese, correspondí a ese beso, y él lo profundizo… Luego de unos minutos nos levantamos y salimos de la fuente…

-y-yo debo irme – dije muy sonrojada

-o-oye- me llamo, por lo que voltee.- quiero verte otra vez si?- dijo sonriéndome

-s-si- tartamudee yo, comenze a correr a los apartamento que compartíamos con las chicas, y al llegar me di una ducha..

_**Fin Rocio pov.**_

_**Catherine pov**_

Me pareció raro, en lo que fui a buscar mi formulario, las chicas ya ni estaban, vi a caels correr pero a nadie mas, por lo que me dirigí a un pasillo y me senté contra la pared, saque mi psp y comenze a jugar, escuche a dos chicos que pasaban por allí pero no levante mi mirada hasta que uno d ellos se dirigió a hablarme

-Hola- me saludo uno sonriéndome.- Soy Alexy, y el es mi gemelo Armin- dijo mientras su gemelo me saludaba con la mano

-Soy Catherine, pueden decirme Cathe, o Cat- dije sonriendo mientras apagaba mi psp y la guardaba

-Eres una chica gamer?- dijo armin sorprendido con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-sip- dije sonriendo.- amo el assesin creed- dije feliz

-Alexy.. creo que me enamore- susurro armin a su hermano

-no seas bobo armin-dijo alexy inflando sus mejillas- nos vemos luego cat, quiero ir de compras contigo.- "De compras?" pensé yo mientras veía a ambos alejarse. Me levante y comenze a caminar por el instituto, en eso choque contra armin.

-Hey Catherine- dijo el sonriendo.- jugamos una partida?-dijo sacando su psp

-Claro!- dije yo sacando mi psp

-Hagámoslo interesante- dijo armin

-a que te refieres?- dije mirándolo dudosa

-Si yo gano tendrás una cita conmigo, y si tu ganas, te compro un videojuego nuevo- dijo sonriendo

-Claro, prepara tu dinero- dije muy confiada

***MOMENTOS DESPUES*¨**

-P-perdi- dije con un aura negra a mi alrededor, nunca había perdido nada

-Creo que alguien tendrá una cita conmigo- dijo sonriente.- paso por ti a las 9- luego de decir esto beso mi frente y se fue. Yo comenze a caminar al apartamento

**Fin Cathe pov...**

**Caels Pov…**

El chico no paraba de perseguirme, me di cuenta que no traía mi manga, si el llegaba a ver que era uno de yaoi, que pensaría de mi, me voltee y corrí contra él lo taclee y tome mi manga, luego lo mire y note que sus brazos estaban alrededor de mi cintura

-D-déjame pervertido- dije a mientras estaba por darle una cachetada, pero el detuvo mi mano

-t-tu eres la pervertida- dijo levantándose y ayudándome a levantar.- Nathaniel- dijo mientras sacudía su ropa

-Caels- dije chequeando que mi manga estuviera a salvo

-porque te interesa tanto eso?- dijo intentando quitármelo

-No lo toques!- dije guardándolo

-quieres que te muestre el instituto luego?- dijo sonriendo

-bueno pero si intentas tocar mi manga te mato- dije con una mirada asesina que lo asusto

-ok,ok- dijo en un suspiro .- nos vemos entonces- sonrió y acaricio mi cabeza, eso genero un sonrojo en mi luego se fue

**Fin caels pov**

* * *

**Ziinect: hasta aquí :3 agradecimientos a mis amigas n.n**

**Yumiko reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ziinect: ta-daa otro cap *u***

**Yumiko: ok, encerio estas bien? , no estas enferma nada verdad?**

**Ziinect: haz el disclaimer -.-**

**Yumiko: Amour sucre le pertenece a ChiNoMiko este fic es echo sin fines de lucro!**

* * *

**_Volviendo con Naomi y Alice_**

-Alice, ya me voy, avísame si te vuelven a molestar – Dije mientras comenzaba a caminar

-si- dijo ella con su tono frio de siempre, amo defender a alice, tenemos una historia muy larga juntas, es por eso que no me gusta que la molesten…

**Flashback**

_En un parque había una niña de cabello blanco y muy largo sentada en un columpio, 3 chicos se acercaron a ella un peligris, un pelirojo y un rubio_

_-Oye, sal del columpio, ocupas mucho tabla de planchar- dijo el pelirojo dándole un golpe en el brazo a la niña_

_-Castiel no la golpees- dijo el rubio deteniendo a castiel si no mal entiendo_

_-tsck, niña boba te crees la reina del parque o que?- volvió a decir el pelirojo_

_-si eso es lo que crees?- hablo el peligris_

_- Oigan- dijo una niña mas bajita que ellos de ojos y cabello rojizo y tez blanca y pura.- porque la molestan idiotas, déjenla tranquila- la niña salto sobre el pelirojo y le dio un puñetazo, luego de esto los 3 salieron corriendo de allí_

_-Loca!- le grito el peligris a la niña_

_-Estas bien?- me dijo la chica extendiendo su mano hacia mi_

_-si- gracias… -como te llamas?- dije mientras tomaba su mano y me levantaba_

_-Alice, y tu?- dijo mientras acomodaba el liston que había en mi cabello_

_-Naomi- dije sonriendo_

**Fin flashback…**

Es por eso que desde ese dia dije que la defendería siempre.

-Oye- me llamo un chico alto de cabello castaño y ojos verdes

-si?- dije acercándome a el muy sonrojada, era mala hablando con chicos

- lindo puñetazo el que le diste a Li, soy Kentin- dijo extendiendo su mano hacia mi

-Naomi- dije estrechando mi mano con la suya

- eres nueva verdad?- dijo sonriéndome, mi corazón se acelero mucho, era tan lindo

-s-si- tartamudee

-ya veo… Vamos a dar una vuelta por el instituto quieres?- dijo sonriendo

-c-claro- dije comenzando a caminar a su lado en lo que me llego un mensaje

**_-Naomi-chan ven al departamento rápido porfavor, te necesitamos_**

**_Catherine y Rocio-_**

-carajo…- musite mientras cerraba el celular

-pasa algo?- dijo mirándome con duda

-debo irme lo siento…- dije mientras disponía a marcharme el me tomo del brazo

-oye, quieres que valla por ti en un rato y vamos a ver una película?- dijo sonriendo con un lindo sonrojo en sus mejillas

-y-yo- dije mirándolo

-por favor- suplico el

-e-está bien- el me soltó y comenze a correr a los apartamentos, espero que no haya pasado nada malo

***al llegar***

- en síntesis… ESTABA RECORRIENDO EL INSTITUTO CON KENTIN Y USTEDES ME LLAMAN PORQUE NO SABEN QUE PONERSE?!, debería matarlas!- dije con una mirada asesina

-por favor Naomi ayúdanos- dijeron suplicantes

-haber… - en eso llego Caels

-Estúpido rubio idiota!- venia gritando

-que ocurrió caels- dijo calmada rocio

-tengo una cita- dijo haciendo un puchero

-eso es bueno!- dijo Catherine

-pónganse esto- les dije arrojándoles atuendos a las 3, el de Cathe era una blusa ajustada turquesa que a medida que llegaba a el pecho se iba haciendo más desajustada, a Caels, le había dado un jean y una blusa larga color negra con un signo de la paz echo con tachuelas en el medio de la misma, y a Rocio, le había dado un vestido violeta pastel, que tenía una rosa blanca en la cintura, en cuanto a mi yo tome un short blanco y una blusa rosa pálido y una boina negra, al estar todas listas nos sentamos a esperar a que llegaran nuestras citas, sinceramente ninguna estaba nerviosa por alguna razón, comenzamos a hablar de cosas triviales y en eso suena el timbre era Nath, sí que era puntual

-Vengo por Caels- dijo sonriendo, estaba muy guapo, una camiseta blanca y negra unos janes gris y una chaqueta negra

-voy- dijo caels tomando su bolso y saliendo donde nath, cuando ellos se fueron a los minutos apareció armin y kentin, por lo que yo y Cathe nos fuimos juntas…

**Fin Naomi pov**

**Rocio pov**

Llevaba esperando 30 minutos, lysandro aún no venía y yo me había quedado dormida, luego de un rato sonó el timbre era el

-Rocio, discúlpame, se me perdió la libreta camino aquí y tuve que buscarla enserio discúlpame- dijo suplicante

-ok ok, vamos ya- dije tomando mi bolso y cerrando con llave

**Fin rocio pov**

Con armin y Catherine

-Cat, abrieron un nuevo centro de videojuegos vamos?- dijo armin con brillos en sus ojos

-por supuesto que si!- dijo cat igual de entusiasmada que él, corrieron hasta el lugar pero cat choco con alguien era una joven de estatura media, cabello dorado opaco ondulado ni muy largo ni corto, ojos tornasol, tez blanca.

-Sh-sherlyn?! Que haces aquí estúpida?- dije muy enfadada no esperaba encontrarme con esa mocosa

-One-chan estas con tu novio?- dijo con tono de burla

-Urasai- dije enfadada

-Es tu hermanita Catherine?, es muy linda- dijo armin sonriendo

-Los pandas son lindos, hasta que te destripan- dije mirando con odio a mi hermanita

-Jaja que graciosa eres cat- dijo la niña.-. Oye Catherine ya te dijo que no sabe peinarse sla?, ni siquiera es muy femenina, seguramente la vistió su amiga Naomi- dijo la niña

-Y eso que?, a mi me elige la ropa Alexy- dijo riendo armin, mientras pasaba su brazo por detrás de mi cintura.- si me disculpas quiero ir con tu hermana a jugar videojuegos adiós niña- armin nos dio media vuelta y caminamos hasta el centro de videojuegos, fue la mejor cita de todas…

-Armin vamos a ese!- dije señalando uno de pelea vs

-ok, pero si gano me debes dar u beso- dijo sonriendo

-ok, no pienso perder!-dije confiada

***momentos despues***

-E-esto es el colmo- dije con el aura negra mas grande que antes

-Gane yay!- festejaba armin.- Dame mi premio- dijo sonrojado

Me acerque a él y puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, el tomo mi cintura y me apoyo más contra él, nos besamos dulcemente, y luego de ese beso, volvimos a besarnos, y luego de ese otro más y así...

**Con Caels y Nathaniel**

-Y por último esta es la biblioteca- Dijo Nathaniel mientras me tomaba de la mano y entrabamos a ese lugar, me estaba aburriendo, entonces quise hacer algo divertido Molestarlo, lo empuje contra un librero y bese su cuello, quería ver hasta dónde podría llegar sin que él se resistiera.

Comenze a subir por su cuello y lo bese, profundice el beso y él lo correspondía gustoso, antes que lo supiera, era yo la que estaba contra el librero, nos separamos y volvíamos a besarnos…

-N-nath, ya es tarde, vamos?- dije muy sonrojada

-t-tienes razón-dijo el muy agitado, tomo mi mano y salimos rápidamente del instituto…

**Con lys y rocio**

-Oye rocio-dijo con un tono preocupado

-si?- dije mirándolo

-viste mi libreta?!- dijo tocando sus bolsillos

-está en mi bolso- dije calmada

-ya veo-dijo el paso su brazo por mi cintura y comenzamos a caminar hasta la playa, nos sacamos los zapatos y mojamos nuestros pies en las olas el tomo mi rostro y me beso dulcemente, realmente… estaba Enamorada…

Con Kentin y Naomi

-Naomi-chan- dijo kentin llamándome

-si kentin?- dije sonriendo

- qué te parece si vemos una de terror- dijo comprando los boletos

-e-eh? B-bueno pero yo soy muy miedosa- dije sonrojada

-yo te protejo- dijo con una sonrisa muy reconfortante

_***ya en la sala donde se ve la película***_

Comenzamos a mirar la película, realmente me daba miedo, debes en cuando me apretaba al brazo de ken y el me abrazaba, en un momento leanto mi rostro y deposito un beso en mis labios, mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, sentía que se me saldría, en eso termino la película…Me tomo de la mano y salimos del lugar, em acompaño al apartamento me dio un beso de las buenas noches y se fue, no entre hasta sino ver como su silueta desaparecia en la noche…

* * *

_**Ziinect: ya *u***_

_**Yumiko : gracias a las amigas de Ziinect-Nee y la participación especial de Sherlyn (laly) la hermana de Cat dejen reviews porfis :D**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Ziinect: Realmente quiero terminar este fic, porque me gusta mucho además tengo buenas amigas que me ayudan gracias chicas Naomi (Shakee), Rocio(Rocio), Cathe (Catherine) Lucia (Alice), gracias por estar ayudándome son muy importantes para mi n.n**

**Yumiko: Amour sucre y sus personajes le pertenecen a ChiNoMiko el fic es crado sin fines de lucro**

* * *

-Carajo carajo carajo carajo!-Gritaba caels corriendo de un lado al otro hasta que choco con Naomi quien estaba dormida en el piso porque había caído de la cama, y salio volando.

-Mooo, caels cállate- dijo Naomi dándose vuelta y arrojándole un almuhadazo a Caels quien se estaba levantando del piso

-Nos olvidamos del cumpleaños de Alice!, nisiquiera le hicimos un pastel- decía caels desesperada

-Mierda mierda mierda mierda- Ahora eran 2 las que corrian desesperadas por todos lados

-Ya se!- grito caels frenando de golpe haciendo que Naomi choque con ella.- Naomi tu haz el pastel yo voy por las bebidas y los Snacks y hacemos una pijamada aquí, te parece?

-Ok!- grito ella entusiasmada, amaba hacer pasteles** (N/A: es mentira shakee solo cocina cuando van visitas a su casa -3-)**

_***Momentos después***_

_**Caels pov**_

Me vesti rápido y sencilla una blusa amarilla de tirantes unos shorts de jean y unas sandalias recogi mi cabello en una coleta y corri a la tienda, cuando iba corriendo choque contra alguien y antes de caer un brazo tomo el mio me jalo hacia el y me beso, no llege a ver quien era, cuando el beso termino vi que era Nathaniel, ni siquiera sabía que vivía por aquí.

-Buen dia Caels- dijo estrechándome entre sus brazos, mi sonrojo era incontrolable.

-b-b-b-Buen dia pervertido- dije apartándome de el y cruzando mis brazos mientras inflaba mis mejillas

-Que mona- dijo con una de sus típicas sonrisas.- que haces levantada tan temprano después de todo?- dijo mientras se estiraba

-debo comprar comida para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Alice- dije haciendo un tierno puchero

-Te olvidaste verdad?- dijo riendo

-puff… yo olvidarme? Encerio crees eso? Ja me haces reir… Acaso nos espias o que?- dije inflando mis mejillas

-Vivo al lado de ustedes junto con armin, castiel y lys, todos comenzamos a reírnos cuando tu y Naomi comenzaron a correr, nuestra ventana da a su cuarto…No debía decir eso-dijo nath muy sonrojado y abriendo mucho los ojos

-Idiota – grite y comenze a caminar a la tienda muy enfadada, y el tomo mi brazo y me abrazo fuertemente

-No te enfades…-me dijo, beso mi cabeza y me solto yo segui caminando y al llegar a la tienda compre los snacks y las bebidas y volvi al apartamento donde Naomi se había entusiasmado haciendo pasteles, había de todo tipo, de frutas, de fresas de chocolate vainilla, de todas las que se imaginen, cupcakes galletas, olvide decirle que no se entusiasme…

-Caels ya termine- dijo abrazandome llena de harina por cierto

-ya veo…- estaba sorprendida, sabia que ella quería a alice pero esto es mas de lo que las 5 podemos comer… Pero y si somos 10?, corri a la ventana y llame a nath, pero abrió castiel

-puf, una de las tablas de planchar de las vecinas… Que quieres?- dijo con un tono arrogante

-Hablar con Nathaniel idiota porque crees que lo llamo?- dije ya enfadada

-Nathaniel no esta idiota, deberas decirme que quieres decirle a el- dijo enfadado

-Dile que ustedes 5 estan invitado a una fiesta que habrá en mi casa- dije para luego azotar la ventana, en eso se levantaron Catherine y Rocio

-Callense de una ves- dijo cathe frotando sus ojos, rocio hasta cuando recién se levantaba se veía fina y delicada

-Hoy es el cumpleaños de Alice- dijo rocio sirviéndose una taza de té y dándole un sorbo

-Tu lo sabias porque no nos dijiste?- dije enfadada

-Pense que Naomi lo recordaría- rocio dejo el té y fue a el cuarto a cambiarse, luego de unos minutos volvió con un delicado vestido celeste pastel el cabello recogido en una trenza y el listón negro en su cabello, Cathe y Naomi fueron a cambiarse después de un rato Naomi salio con unos jeans blancos en las rodillas y una blusa con una manga caída que dejaba ver su hombro y traía unas converse negras, en cuanto a cathe ella traía una blusa ajustada negra con un liston en la fucsia en la cintura, una falda corta blanca y unas converse largas que llegaban a sus rodillas de color verde lima.

-Les dije a los chicos que vinieran, ya que Alguien- dije mirando a Naomi.- se entusiasmó con la cocina

-Gomen- dijo Naomi con carita de perro regañado

-no- le grite enfadada

-que cruel- dijo a punto de llorar llendose a un rincón con un aura de depresión

-ire a preguntarle a armin si quiere jugar una partida- dijo cathe corriendo al apartamento de armin, a todas se nos callo una gota por la nuca al verla, parecía una niña pequeña llendo por un caramelo.

* * *

**Ziinect: Hasta aquí en el prox episodio tendremos la fiesta de alice etto. Lucia-chan gomen aun no apareces xD**

**Yumiko: Reviews y gracias por los que ya dejaron, también gracias por participar a las amigas de anto-neesan :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ziinect: a un capitulo de terminar , y habrá una sorpresa al final .3.**

**Yumiko: es la primera historia que terminas estando yo de inner**

**Ziinect: cállate -3-**

**Yumiko: Amour sucre le pertenece a ChiNoMiko al igual que sus personajes :3**

* * *

Luego de que se hiciera de noche y que cathe volviera con cara de derrotada por perder tantas veces ante armin, los chicos llegaron a la casa, al pasar todos comenzaron a comer y hablar de trivialidades, hubo uno que otro choque entre alice y castiel antes de irse, cast tuvo una buena idea -Oigan vamos a alguna disco o algo, aún es temprano.- luego de decir esto tomo a alice de la muñeca y corrió al elevador seguido por nath quien arrastraba a caels, kentin llevando a naomi de la mano rocio siendo cargada en la espalda de lysandro y cathe jugando en la psp junto a armin.

_**Al dia siguiente**_

Caels estaba sobre le entre pierna de Nathaniel vestía la camisa del mismo estaba toda despeinada y tenía un pircing en su lengua estaba en bragas y tenía un solo calcetín en su pie, Naomi estaba dentro de la bañera en bragas y con la camisa de Kentin tenía manchas de pintura en las piernas brazos y cara, Cathe estaba vestida con la ropa de armin, Alice estaba acostada sobre la mesa con el cabello despeinado, traia una nariz de payaso y un aerosol en la mano, estaba en bragas con la chaqueta de castiel sobre ella, rocio estaba durmiendo en el sofa sobre lys, quien estaba en ropa interior al igual que rocio que sinceramente parecia que la habia violado, toda la ropa removida y arrugada, en cuanto a los chicos, Armin estaba acostado bajo una pila de libros, Kentin con la cabeza sobre el inodoro arrodillado frente a el, y castiel quien se estaba levantando de encima de un librero que estaba botado en el piso.

_**Otra ves Al dia siguiente….**_

Todos comenzaron a reaccionar, Armin se levantó de debajo de los libros y estaba vestido con un cosplay de gatita, Castiel no aguanto la carcajada y comenzó a reír, hasta que miro su dedo y vio que tenía una sortija de casado, entonces fue armin quien rio al ver la cara de espantado, Castiel corrió por toda la casa mirando las manos de las chicas, no vio nada y no sabía dónde estaba Alice, se habría casado con un chico?, luego se despertó kentin, quien continuo vomitando en el inodoro, fue su primera ves bebiendo, Naomi se despertó por el ruido de kentin y se levantó a sobarle la espalda, lamentablemente ella callo dormida al piso otra vez, Nathaniel despertó y al ver a caels, cambio de blanco a rojo en menos de lo que canta un gallo, no sabía si despertarla o que, luego miro hacia abajo y vio que ella solo traia la camisa de él y un par de bragas, la situación lo éxito un poco, vio a armin y estallo en carcajadas, Lysandro se despertó cundo castiel intento tocar a rocio. Lysandro envolvió a rocio entre sus brazos se voltio y siguio durmiendo abrazado a ella, castiel estaba al borde de explotar, se había casado y no sabia con quien, a lo lejos vio una mano con un anillo en su dedo, era la mano de Alice, casi muere al ver quien era su "esposa", las chicas reaccionaron y se levantaron todas, excepto rocio quien no podía zafar del agarre de lysandro, y moría de vergüenza al ver al lindo chico victoriano encuerado abrazándola tan estrechamente, Caels se sirvió un tazón de cereales y prendió la televisión,

_***en la tele -Se han encontrado reportes de 10 adolescentes que entraron en descontrol la noche anterior, si alguien los ve y ustedes saben que dañaron su propiedad están en su derecho de hacerlos trabajar, un chico pelirrojo con pinta de rebelde, era su capitán líder o como sea y ahora vamos con el clima...***_

a caels se le cayó la cuchara de la boca al ver eso, y todos exceptuando a lys y rocio, pusieron cara de Wtf, que paso anoche** (N/A: sisi como la pelicula -3-),**

-Esto es grabe esto es grabe muy muy grabe- decían Kentin y Nathaniel mientras caminaban en círculos, sus padres eran muy estrictos si miraban las noticias los asesinarían-

-qué carajo!- dijo caels tocando su lengua- que es esto me duele- castiel la tomo del rostro para mirar mejor su boca.

- te hiciste un pircing tablón eso es- dijo mientras reia.

- tu te tatuaste castiel- mira eso, efectivamente, castiel se había tatuado "Alice" en su hombro derecho.

* * *

**Ziinect: Ya -3-**

**Yumiko: cual ser ala sorpresa one-chan?**

**Ziinect: si te digo no será sorpresa**

**Yumiko: ok -3- Reviews :3 ?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ziinect: Ultimo capitulo n.n, disfrútenlo**

**Yumiko: wow termino un fic**

**Ziinect: Callate -.-**

**Yumiko: Amour sucre le pertenece a ChiNoMiko al igual que sus personajes.**

* * *

-Haber, cada uno diga lo que recuerda- Dijo castiel calmado mientras tomaba asiento en la silla

-Emmm, recuerdo que les llevamos algo para beber a Naomi y Caels, bailamos un rato con ellas y luego no recuerdo mas que pequeños pedazos borrosos- dijo Nath acomodando su cabello

-Ya se busquen en sus bolsillos- dijo Caels mientras revisaba en la camisa de nath, todos comenzaron a buscar

-Q-q-que carajo- dijo lysandro mientras sacaba un preservativo usado de su chaleco

-Ly la pasaste bien anoche- dijo castiel con una mirada picara dirigida a Rocio

-I-idiota- dijo rocio mientras tocaba sus bolsillos

-4000 en fichas de casino!- dijo caels sacando las fichas de una pequeña bolsita que habia en uno de los bolsillos de su falda

-yo tengo una llave de penthouse- dijo Naomi sacando las llaves

-Tengo unas llaves con un llavero de pelotita de golf y un terrible dolor en el trasero- dijo armin con cara seria, levanto el short del cosplay y vio un tatuaje que decía "Viva las Vegas"

-Mierda…- dijo armin con una gotita callendo por su nuca al estilo anime, todos estallaron en carcajadas

-Alice tu que tienes?- dijo kentin

-nada solo… QUE MIERDA ES ESTO?!- dijo al ver el anillo.- c-c-cCON QUIEN ME CASE?!- dijo alterada, en eso castiel levanta su mano y muestra el anillo, y alice por poco se desmaya luego de pegar un gran alarido.-No es posible no es posible no es posible- repetia una y otra ves la pelirroja.- pero somos menores como fue que…- en eso fue interrumpida por armin, quien tenia algunas fotos en su celular

**Foto 1* Alice en el altar junto con castiel alice vestida con un corto vestido de novia y un velo pequeño, iba con unas converse negras, en cuanto a castiel, estaba con un traje de novio negro con brillitos y lentejuelas al estilo las vegas**

**Foto 2* Alice siendo cargada como princesa por castiel mientras se besaban**

**Foto3* Ambos en el piso, ya que castiel no podia mantenerse de pie por si solo con alice encima no podia ni moverse**

**Foto4* todos juntos a medio vestir en la tienda de leigh**

**Foto5* Nath con el brasier de amber en la cabeza y castiel quemando los de debrah**

**_*No hay mas fotos*_**

-Bueno eso explica mucho- dijo castiel sonriendo mientras ponía su brazo alrededor del cuello de alice.- estoy casado con una tabla pero es linda a que si?- dijo sonriendo mientras todos miraban una y otra ves las fotos sin entender porque hicieron eso, en eso entra alexy

-Armin armin… que carajo traes puesto?- dijo antes de largar una carcajada

-Que querías alexy?- dijo armin enfadado

-me enviaste este video ayer, quería preguntarte que…- antes de seguir Naomi le arrebato el teléfono y le dio play al video

* * *

_***En el video*…**_

-Rociooooo- gritaba caels apoyándose en Naomi que a su ves se apoyaba en una pared

-Lysandroooo- gritaba Naomi

-Lysand- hip drooo- gritaba caels

-Nonononono…. – dijo Naomi haciendo una cara rara.- tu busca a rocio y yo a lysandro yo voy por aca y vos por aca- dijo señalando al mismo lugar

-esta bien, pero después, vamos para alla- dijo caels señalando al mismo lugar donde estaba llendo

- bueno bueno pero después vamos a violar a kentin- dijo Naomi intentando susurrarle, pero termino gritándolo

-sisisi, y a Nath, quiero pervertir al delegado- dijo riendo como loca Caels

_***en otra parte aun mirando el video***_

Entraron a un hotel, y encontraron a lysandro y rocio, a medio vestir tirados en una cama, lysandro estaba arañado y con marcas de besos, y rocio, ella tenia la ropa arrancada

-yay rocio!- dijo caels tirándose sobre los 2

-Kentinnnnnn- dijo Naomi abrazando a una pared

-Naomi es una pared- dijo tambaleándose armin, lo que provoco que el video se tambaleara también, luego al parecer armin se cae y se corta el video….

**_*Fin del video*_**

* * *

-Ok… Almenos ahora sabemos que hubo un intento de violación entre lys y rocio pero estaban en tal estado que no pudieron..- dijo castiel secando sus lágrimas de la risa

-Prendamos la tele a ver si paso algo más…- dijo caels en un suspiro mientras prendía la tele

* * *

***en la tele***

-Tenemos imágenes inéditas de un campo de golf que fue atacado por estos rebeldes…

***Lo que muestran…***

-Aliceeee, Feliz cumpleañossss- dijo Nathaniel dando vueltas en un carrito de golf

-Yay es mi cumpleaños y estoy casadaaaaa- gritaba alice mientras saltaba a la espalda de castiel, lamentablemente, fallaba y se caía al lago, Naomi intentando ayudarla caia junto con ella

-Wiiii somos cisnes!- grito caels antes de arrojarse al lago, luego se ve que Caels y Naomi se dan un beso, castiel se éxito y se tira al agua a abrazar a alice.

*Fin del video*

-Estas son las consecuencias del alcohol, si eres joven no tomes a estos chicos como ejemplo, soy Boris y esto fue, noticias a las 12-

***fin de lo de la tele***

-Ok… ahora esta claro lo del carrito…- dijo caels.-cambiare de canal para ver que mas dicen…

***otro canal***

-Estamos con el dueño de esta tienda que fue atacada por los chicos de la noche… Díganos le robaron algo señor Leigh?- dijo el reportero, está hablando al hermano de lysandro, que vergüenza…

-Pues, se quien fue, y juro que cuando te vea lysandro, te partiré la cara.- dijo leigh

***fin de lo de la tele***

* * *

-E-emmm, creo que esto es todo, las demás noticias dicen lo mismo…- dijo caels apagando la tele

* * *

**Ziinect: el regalo es un extra n.n, el próximo capitulo les mostrara todo lo que hicieron no se lo pierdan si? n.n**

**Yumiko: gran fic :D, reviews?**


	7. Extra

**Ziinect: el extra disclaimer porfis n.n**

**Yumiko: disclaimer? Oki n.n, Amour sucre le pertenece a ChiNoMiko al igual que sus respectivos personajes :D**

* * *

_Luego de llegar al boliche y que todos estuvieran en estados deplorables,esto fue lo que ocurrio_

-Castiel, admitelo te ganare- dijo alice un poco tambaleante

-Si tu ganas te casas conmigo y si yo gano me caso contigo ok?- dijo igual o mas tambaleante que alice

-Bueno- dijo ella extendiendo su mano a castiel

*En otro lado…*

-Lyssssssss- decía rocio apretando la mejilla de lysandro con su dedo índice

-Roooooo- dijo el mordiendo el dedo de la chica, la cual puso una cara que mostraba iba a llorar, pero el la abrazo fuerte y le intento susurrar al oído pero callo y ella callo con el

***en otrooo lado***

-Te digo Cathe, gane unos guantes de fuerza +25 matando a boss- decía armin exagerando un poco

-Neeeeeh, no te creo Mate al mismo boss y me dieron 2 mizeras piezas de oro- dijo ella haciendo un puchero

-Cathee, vamos ven- dijo armin tomándola de la mano y saliendo del lugar, llegaron a una tienda de cosplays , armin tomo su psp y la arrojo contra la ventana **(N/A:Que loco, le hubiera puesto un Nokia xD)**, entraron allí y Armin quería vestir a Cathe de gatita, pero algo Sali mal, la cosa es que el temrino con ese cosplay, y cathe con la ropa de armin, salieron de allí corriendo, la imagen era comica ver a armin correr con tacones, no era algo que se veía a menudo, volvieron con los demás, nath habia cogido un carrito de golf de un campo, alice Naomi y caels venia empapadas, al igual que castiel, todos subieron al carrito, y nath condujo torpemente** (chocando todo lo que se le cruzaba)** y llegaron a la casa de amber, quien vivía junto a Debrah, nath tenia una llave de repuesto para entrar por si algo pasaba, entraron por la parte trasera, y amber y debrah habían olvidado su ropa en el patio, Nathaniel tomo el brasier de amber y salio corriendo diciendo que era un super héroe, y castiel, tomo un encendedor y prendio fuego todos y cada uno de los brasieres de debrah todos salimos corriendo de allí

* * *

**_Preguntaran… Quien gano entre alice y castiel?, ninguno de los 2 realmente, por lo que se tuvieron que casar, fue una boda maravillosa_**

***La boda***

Castiel… Acepta usted a Alice como su sexy y hermosa esposa de las vegas? Para amarla y respetarla cuando tenga y no tenga fichas para jugar desde ahora hasta que la muerte los separe?, mas vale que diga que si porque su novia esta divis divis!- dijo el cura que tenia pinta de jugar para el lado contrario al que debería

-Pues obvio que acepto- dijo castiel sosteniéndose de un florero que habia allí

-Yo acepto también- dijo alice apoyándose en castiel lo que provoco que todo se callera, castiel intento alzarla al estilo princesa para salir de allí, lo logro pero no llegaron a la puerta que se calleron uno arriba de otro, luego hubo una foto grupal donde se veía a caels a medio vestir subida en la espalda de Nathaniel, quien habia metido el carrito de golf allí adentro, kentin intentando violar a naomi, y rocio y lys, simplemente no estaban, al salir de la capilla, Naomi y Caels comenzaron a llamar a rocio y lysandro, sin obtener resultado caminaron todos juntos exepto Nathaniel quien aun llevaba el carrito y no quería llevar a nadie con el **(N/A: Malote -3-).** Llegaron a un hotel de 5 estrellas, e ingresaron en el

* * *

-S-s-señora hip- dijo Caels llamando con la campanita desesperadamente a la que atendia allí

-Si señorita?- dijo sacando la campanita para que caels dejara de tocarla

-vio a una chica y un príncipe victoriano de esta estatura el chico tiene hecter… como es hecterocramis, nonono, no es eso… No importa tiene un ojo verde agua y uno dorado, los vios?- dijo caels tambaleante

-Si, penthouse, tenga la llave- dijo la señora entregándole la llave a naomi

***Al subir hasta el penthouse….***

-Yipeee Rocioooo! –grito caels antes de tirarse sobre los dos

-Kentinnnnnn- dijo Naomi abrazando una pared

-Es una pared Naomi- dijo armin, luego callo al piso

-Vamos a mi recepción yay!- gritaba castiel quien estaba en el carrito con Nathaniel gritándoles desde el patio mientras giraban en el carrito** (N/A: al estilo fantasmano y musculoso xD)**, todos saltaron desde el penthouse y calleron a la picina, todos subieron al carrito y condujeron hasta un tatuador y perforador, allí le jugaron una broma a Armin tatuando su pompa derecha, Caels se perforo la lengua y Castiel, para demostrar su amor hacia alice se tatuo el nombre de la misma, luego cuando iban caminando ya que el carrito habia caído a la picina de un vecino, vieron que habia un circo en la ciudad, corrieron hasta el lugar y entraron por las carpas, Alice robo todas las narices de payasos Naomi y kentin jugaron una guerra de maquillaje, caels y nath se besuquearon contra la jaula de un elefante, y Armin y Cathe rompieron la psp de armin sin querer, y Castiel molesto a una jirafa con un palo picándola para que se despertara,la saco de la jaula y se subio a ella (Era una jirafa pequeña -3-), corrio con la jirafa por todos lados y luego todos salieron de allí dejo a la jirafa suelta por el circo y volvieron al apartamento, armin guardo la psp rota en el bolsillo de nath, Lysandro y rocio se durmieron en el sofá no sin antes manosearse un poco. Kentin no aguanto mas y vomito en el baño, Naomi tratando de ayudarlo callo dormida en la bañera, castiel y armin tuvieron una discusión y cuando iban a pelear armin se tambaleo dio contra el librero t todos los libros calleron sobre el, este se quedo dormido allí abajo y castiel sobre el librero que estaba lejos de armin, alice se recostó en la mesa y cathe en un monton de ropa sucia…

_Y esto fue lo que ocurrio esa noche…_

* * *

**Ziinect: yo cumpli n.n Gracias por leer y gracias a mi 4 amigas Catherine, Lucia, Shakee y Rocio por ayudarme, nos leemos si? n.n**

**Yumiko rewievs? :D**


End file.
